


Sentiment

by RhineGold



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: Young believes Rush and Telford are engaged in a consensual BDSM relationship. They aren’t.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/David Telford, Nicholas Rush/Everett Young, david telford/nicolas rush/everett young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a snippet of a larger, undeveloped ‘verse, lovingly named the 'Icarus Orphan 'Verse.)
> 
> (Written in 2012)

He tells himself it’s because he’s drunk and bored, and certainly not for any other reason. Telford’s hand is on the door knob, something slurred and dirty falling from his lips as he grins at him, but Young isn’t really listening. He’s staring at the crack of darkness visible over the other man’s shoulder, widening slowly as the door opens inward. 

The room is dark, lit only by the light from the hallway. The bed is already occupied, the slight figure kneeling forward, bent across a pile of pillows. Nicholas Rush is naked, wrists bound behind his back by a thin coil of soft rope. His eyes are covered by a silk scarf, knotted behind his head and under his hair. He raises his head when they enter, but he doesn’t speak. 

Telford is beside him immediately, checking the restraints with idle fingers, crooning a wordless note of approval. Apparently Rush is exactly where he left him, and Young thinks guiltily of how long they had dallied in the mess. Another round of booze and chips had seemed necessary for his courage, but now it just seemed cruel, now that he knows Rush has been waiting like this. 

Finally, he manages to pry himself away from the doorway, swallowing hard as he steps around the door. Once he has closed it, the room is dark, but that’s fine, he thinks. Telford won’t be able to see how brightly he is blushing, or how tight his trousers have suddenly become. 

Young locks the door and joins the two men on the bed. 

Telford is already touching Rush, his hand tan and dark against the smooth paleness of his back. Rush is hairless and small, his hips rounding softly into one of the most exquisite asses Young has ever seen. He blinks at himself in surprise, wondering where the hell a thought like that had even come from. Rush makes a small sound, barely more than a huff of air, when Young puts his knee on the bed, just to the right of Rush’s face. 

“You’re sure about this?” He asks softly, reaching out then to touch the other man’s face. Rush jerks his head slightly, startled by the touch, his voice, or both, but he nods quickly; the rapid, eager motion Young has seen in meetings when the little scientist hurries to agree with what’s being said around him. 

For all of his prickliness, Rush is always eager to please. It’s clear he has no concept of social graces and is well-aware his skills are lacking. Perhaps that’s what inspired him to fall in bed with Telford in the first place - David knows what’s decent and proper, and just doesn’t care. There is something soft about Nicholas Rush, though, something delicate and almost damaged. His eyes flit across everything in the room, assessing the situation at all times, in case he needs to fight or fly. Sometimes he is a little bully, one of those small men who try to make up for their size through an overbearing sense of self-esteem, and other times, he seems desperate for a smile or nod from another soul. Young knows most of the civilian scientists are terrified of him, and that most of the military personnel despise him. Rush either tries too hard or not at all, and that is something that bemuses Young, even as it irks him. 

He is torn from his musings as Rush makes a soft, indecent sound. He glances from his face to Telford, to where he is already opening the small man, twisting his fingers inside. Rush is panting now, squirming his hips as David feels him out, crooning nonsense syllables as he adds a third finger and more lube. 

The pressure in Young’s pants has become agonizing and he has never even heard a human being make the noises Rush is - wet, low, reedy sounds that stir something in his chest as much as his shaft. He wonders how David could have sat at that table for so long, knowing this was waiting for him. 

Waiting for both of them.

He reaches out again, tracing his thumb across Rush’s lower lip. He opens his mouth in another gasp, tongue brushing the tip of the digit as he licks at his lips and Young cannot help but press into that wet warmth. Rush obliges him, suckling on the finger, swirling his tongue obediently and with more enthusiasm than Young had anticipated. 'He can’t know this is me,’ He thought, but he had spoken, and David had indicated Rush had asked for him specifically. 

“Everett,” David calls over Rush’s shoulder, stirring him from his intense focus on the smaller man’s mouth. “Everett, take off your pants." 

The words should stop him in his tracks - take off his pants with his friend, with his… whatever Rush is. Coworker? Fellow resident? He will not call him an obsession, no matter how slightly true it may be. He would be lying if he said he had never shared a lover with David before, but never a man, and never a… whatever Rush is. But Rush’s tongue curls around the pads of his fingers again and he is lost, practically ripping his hand free of those lips in order to shove his pants down his legs. 

He looks at Rush then, hesitation creeping in as the concept shifts rapidly towards reality. Telford meets his gaze then, nodding. "It’s fine, Everett. His safeword is 'Icarus’ - it’s fine.”

He nods, swallowing his teenage, virginal burst of nerves, taking himself in hand. When he touches Rush’s cheek, he opens his mouth automatically, hitching forward on his shoulders to shift his balance as Telford spreads his legs further.

Briefly, Young considers that Rush will not be able to use his safeword if he desires, not with a man’s erection in his throat, but that silky heat is closing up around him and the thought is obliterated in the pleasure that is Rush’s mouth. He closes his eyes, twisting his hips forward without thinking, and Rush chokes, coughing and writhing as he struggles to get a clean line around the flesh invading him. 

Young pulls back, guilty, but Rush is pressed forward from behind, a cry reverberating around the flesh he reswallows and Everett knows that David is inside him now as well. They push the man between them, Young’s thrusts sending Rush back onto the man buried in his ass, while Telford’s powerful strokes leave Rush moaning and whimpering around Everett’s length. 

He opens his eyes when he hears David talking, low guttural words he cannot make out, hissed directly into Rush’s ear. Rush is trembling between them, caught between where David is bowed over his back, one hand thrust beneath their hips to cup and squeeze him, and where Young is holding him, both hands buried in that soft, ridiculously long hair, as he slowly fucks himself in and out of his mouth. 

With a cry that Young can feel in his whole body, Rush goes limp against him, throat opening completely as he quakes violently in what must be an incredible orgasm. Telford continues to milk him, chuckling in his ear as he slams his hips hard and deep, making Rush sob. Young can feel Rush’s tears, dripping down his face and against his thighs, and the sensation sets him over the edge as well. 

Rush swallows without protest and without choking, licking and sucking at his softening flesh as though searching for any last drops and Young is still half-hard when he finally sags against the foot of the bed. The small scientist bows his head, shoulders shaking with strain as David collapses across him in slick, sweaty satiation. 

After a moment, Telford pushes up on his knees, petting a soothing hand across Rush’s flank, before whistling at Everett to get his attention. “You up for another round? He’s even better from back here." 

Young looks them over, wondering if Rush will protest, but the man doesn’t even react. He seems half-asleep against his mound of pillows, but his shoulders look as though they are hurting him. He realizes he is nodding, and Telford slaps him on the shoulder as he slides around past him, freeing up space on the bed between Rush’s still-splayed legs. 

Feeling another pang of something like guilt, Young reaches down and looses the rope binding Rush’s wrists. Telford is frowning, crossing his arms to his chest, but he says nothing as Young gathers the smaller man up, pulling him against his own chest as he leans back against the headboard. As a concession, he finds the trail of rope, loosely binding Rush’s wrists together in front of him this time, and Telford seems to relax a bit at that. 

Rush is still limp and pliant, his head lolling back against Young’s shoulder and he wonders if the man has fainted. When he lifts him, using two fingers to spread his nicely-stretched opening, Rush reacts then, twisting his hips and tossing his head back hard against Young’s shoulder. He presses in as gently as possible, knowing from furtive glances that while Telford is longer, he has far more girth. Still, Rush is nice and slick, the way already more than half-way prepared, and it is simpler than he worried it might be to thrust all the way inside.

As he shifts his hips, Young lifts Rush’s in each hand, managing to coax him up on his knees before releasing him to fall back down. This wrings a strangled gasp from the bound man, and Young repeats the process, feeling his arousal return completely. Rush is unbelievable - tight, hot, wet, and filled to the brim with little gasps and cries that stab straight into Young’s core. He’s spent a great deal of time studying Rush these past few months, but he never even considered the man’s quiet, lilting voice in such an erotic capacity. 

Finally, he plants his foot flat on the bed, the motion carrying them slightly to the left, and Rush lets out a sound that is more scream than anything else. His head cracks back so hard it stings against Young’s shoulder, and he grunts as Rush clenches hard around his length. When he reaches around speculatively, he finds the other man is iron and velvet under his fingertips, and he realizes what he’s just found. Thrusting again, he mirrors his actions, seeking that slight twist at the last moment, and is rewarded by another shriek. Rush is babbling now, and while Young can catch the word 'please’ and maybe something that is a desperately accented 'can’t,’ Rush isn’t saying 'Icarus,’ so he does it again. And again.

When Rush comes, it is with a keening whimper and such tightly-wound shuddering that it feels like a seizure and Young grits his teeth against his shoulder to avoid roaring in his ear as he follows him down. 

For a moment, there is nothing but Rush, a tight, bright heat clenched perfectly over him, and then there is nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard a rumor that Tumblr is starting to delete blogs with pornographic fiction so I'm migrating my fiction blog's works here.


End file.
